pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Walk-Arounds
|image = |caption = }} Full body walk-around anthropomorphic costumed mascots of the PAW Patrol characters, mainly the pups, have appeared at various parks, resorts, tours and events around the world since the year 2015. So far Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Skye and Rubble have had official mascots made for them. Part costume puppets of the main PAW Patrol characters have also been made for PAW Patrol theater shows which take on a more show-accurate appearance with the puppeteer appearing to ride them. *Blackpool Pleasure Beach (Nickelodeon Land) *Mall of America (Nickelodeon Universe) *Movie Park Germany (Nick Land) *Nickelodeon Hotels & Resorts Punta Cana *Parque de Atracciones de Madrid (Nickelodeon Land) *Sea World Gold Coast (Nickelodeon Land) *Sunway Lagoon (Nickelodeon Lost Lagoon) *PAW Patrol Tour (2015) *PAW Patrol: Roll Patrol Road Tour *PAW Patrol Meet and Greet (2019) *PAW Patrol Live!: Race to the Rescue (Post event meet and greet) *PAW Patrol Live!: The Great Pirate Adventure (Post event meet and greet) 13076733 10154124720417365 4448318772961500378 n.jpg|Normal uniform 14937383 10157768719655445 2875061592420537323 n.jpg|Pyjamas CrRkSNtW8AAQ9dT.jpg|Jacket-less PAWPatrolHalloweenGermany.PNG|Halloween costume Chase first appeared as a walk-around along with Marshall at the NY Toy Fair 2015. Since then, he has been one of the regular walk-arounds at special occasions, next to Marshall, including the PAW Patrol tours and mall events. Chase has a Halloween variant in which he dons his superhero attire which has made appearances at Movie Park Germany and a pajama variant for character breakfasts at Nick Resort Punta Cana. Adult sized costume.PNG|NY Toy Fair 2015 Very Accurate.png B95MP84IEAM2cMK.jpg 11007888 1570562626563508 1546876293 n.jpg GIMME_A_HUG.jpg 12043063 844967238950102 2688897123136808776 n.jpg|Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play 2015 PAW_Patrol_at_Nick_Hotel.jpg|Nick Hotel PAW_FIVE!.jpg|PAW Patrol Tour (2015) PAW_Patrol_at_White_House.jpg|At the White House NationalHugDayPAWPatrol.jpg|Nickelodeon Tennis Event (Australia) 12744001 910821702364655 8458223556613428678 n.png|NY Toy Fair/Play Fair 2016 PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Roll Patrol Road Tour/Toys R Us Tour 2016 ChaseSkyeRollPatrolTour.jpg PAWPatrolWilmington.jpg|Wilmington BlueRocks PAWPatrolHalloweenGermany.PNG|Superhero Costume (Halloween) (Movie Park Germany) CrRkSNtW8AAQ9dT.jpg|A jacket-less appearence Chase-Paw-Patrol.jpg 14032894_1738981673007004_1211832603_n.jpg 36270752222_f71abc9b7b_k.jpg 12070983_1512035022447296_632783791_n.jpg PP-Chase---GTAA-Media-Day-Dec-20---new-friend.jpg CzE4E6uXgAAbAcg.jpg C0KnlLIXgAE_xPb.jpg 14102885_1487167297976994_306470098410236522_o.jpg 12080581_1489562361345810_1369869485_n.jpg 12081197_541293516049319_1868060420_n.jpg 11849281_1673676159511187_1903658931_n.jpg 13076733_10154124720417365_4448318772961500378_n.jpg Sandctexaswa.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundChaseSkye1.PNG CkjHGddWUAQHXGr.jpg|Chase at Nick Punta-Cana 14937383_10157768719655445_2875061592420537323_n.jpg|Chase's Punta Cana pyjamas 13600362_1751520168458359_6810673263460978933_n.jpg|Movie Park Germany 14910400_10157768719610445_8921840082100817092_n.jpg|Pyjamas CKxxbUkVAAAbWPt.jpg|Normal suit PAWPatrolHalloweenGermany.PNG|Halloween costume 46101462_2171723186428526_7986538386091409408_o.jpg|Christmas Marshall first appeared as a walk-around along with Chase at the NY Toy Fair 2015. Since then, he has been one of the regular walk-arounds at special occasions, next to Chase, including the PAW Patrol tours and mall events. Marshall, like Chase, has a Halloween variant and pajama variant but his Halloween variant has him wearing a pumpkin mask and pumpkin themed clothes. Adult sized costume.PNG|NY Toy Fair 2015 Very Accurate.png B95MP84IEAM2cMK.jpg 11007888 1570562626563508 1546876293 n.jpg AQUADOODLE.jpg 12043063 844967238950102 2688897123136808776 n.jpg|Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play 2015 PAW_Patrol_at_Nick_Hotel.jpg|Nick Hotel PAW_FIVE!.jpg|PAW Patrol Tour (2015) CKxxbUkVAAAbWPt.jpg PAW_Patrol_at_White_House.jpg|At the White House NationalHugDayPAWPatrol.jpg|Nickelodeon Tennis Event (Australia) 12744001 910821702364655 8458223556613428678 n.png|NY Toy Fair/Play Fair 2016 PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Roll Patrol Road Tour/Toys R Us Tour 2016 CbG6PflUMAAqsO9.jpg MarshallSkyeRollPatrolTour.PNG PAWPatrolWilmington.jpg|Wilmington BlueRocks PAWPatrolHalloweenGermany.PNG|Pumpkin Costume (Halloween) (Movie Park Germany) mandrwa.PNG 14910400_10157768719610445_8921840082100817092_n.jpg|Marshall's Punta Cana pyjamas 46101462 2171723186428526 7986538386091409408 o.jpg|Winter-themed Marshall PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye37.PNG|Normal suit Rubble, along with Skye, first appeared as a walk-around at NY Toy Fair 2016. He has also appeared on the Roll Patrol Road Tour. CbG6PflUMAAqsO9.jpg|NY Toy Fair/Play Fair 2016 12744001 910821702364655 8458223556613428678 n.png PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Roll Patrol Road Tour/Toys R Us Tour 2016 RubbleSkyeRollPatrolTour.jpg PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye34.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye35.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye37.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye38.PNG Mandrwa.PNG 19424503 10155414955007365 864419560072973519 n.jpg|Normal suit Skye, along with Rubble, first appeared as a walk-around at NY Toy Fair 2016. She has also appeared on the Roll Patrol Road Tour. CbHTW86WcAAWl4m.jpg|NY Toy Fair 2016 CbG6PflUMAAqsO9.jpg 12744001 910821702364655 8458223556613428678 n.png PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Roll Patrol Road Tour/Toys R Us Tour 2016 ChaseSkyeRollPatrolTour.jpg MarshallSkyeRollPatrolTour.PNG RubbleSkyeRollPatrolTour.jpg PAWPatrolWilmington.jpg|Wilmington BlueRocks PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye38.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye35.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye34.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundChaseSkye1.PNG Skyewa.PNG sandctexaswa.PNG 32467042_155012358683640_2734745268095287296_n.jpg 19424503_10155414955007365_864419560072973519_n.jpg|Skye at Blackpool Pleasure Beach 53146123_825698887797611_6841803067675901952_n_(2).jpg|Normal suit Rocky debuted during the Paw Patrol Tour along with Zuma in early March 2019 52125588 381005526029885 2200649273171267521 n.jpg|Paw Patrol Tour 2019 52744134_2127561957326296_9028135341689645741_n.jpg 53209963_273730290215657_8191094567419260791_n.jpg 53226223_825711571129676_958868590046478336_n.jpg|Normal Suit Zuma debuted during the Paw Patrol Tour along with Rocky in early March 2019 51828485_881716395492799_3978540745066987465_n.jpg|Paw Patrol Tour 2019 52977044_2113708762041819_1824048713413165056_n.jpg 53701971_2113715235374505_905315420221734912_n.jpg The following characters have yet to appear as walk-arounds in events: *Everest *Tracker *Sweetie *Robo-Dog *Arrby Do you think the remaining pups will appear as walk-arounds in the future? Yes No Who are you hoping to see next? Everest Tracker Sweetie Out of the current walk-around characters, whom would you most like to meet in person? Chase Marshall Rubble Skye Rocky Zuma Category:Miscellaneous